A contract at Grey Publishing
by heliter
Summary: Anastasia works as an editor but loves her job. Maybe a bit too much. Don't worry Mr Sexpertise will not let it happen. Let me know what you think. please review if you want more of it. Not a cheating story, we just deal with dirty minds here. THE SUMMARY WARNED YOU! Let Christian Grey takes control! In his own way! CHAPTER 12 SOON TO BE RE EDITED I PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**A contract at Grey Publishing**

"Welcome Mr Merlotte. I am Anastasia Grey. Please have a seat, make yourself comfortable."

"Well, thank you Mrs Grey. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As we previously discussed on the phone, Mr Merlotte, Grey Publishing is very interested to work with you.

I personally think your project is really good and if you are prepared to work hard, I believe together we can make it worth existing."

"I certainly look forward to work close to you. I have heard the best of you Mrs Grey."

"That is very nice Mr Merlotte. Shall we talk further about the terms of the contract drafted here for you. Let's have a thorough look, will you?"

"Mrs Grey, concerning the times allotted, I willingly agree. I think five times a week, an hour per day will be beneficial."

"Well good, that seems perfect Mr Merlotte. I am so excited about it.

You will find pictures attached to the annex, your thoughts about them? I'd like your input in everything."

"They look satisfactory. Wow, I am speechless...I must say I can't wait to see them in action."

"Since we both agree on the main themes to be developed Mr Merlotte, I suggest the very first thing for you to do is to sign a NDA( non disclosure agreement). I need you to understand that No One should hear about our arrangement. No one."

"I see why you are adamant Mrs Grey. I appreciate determination in women, iron fist in a velvet glove lady."

"This conversation has picked my interest, why don't we start and waste no time? I am curious about this mentioned fist and wonder if it matches the rest."

"Well Mrs Grey, now that I am standing in your office shirtless due to your insistent request, what shall we do?"

"Mr Merlotte,.. sorry for being dumbstruck silent but it's quite a sight."

"You appear to be surprised yet...enthusiastic?"

"I'd say inspirational maybe."

"What do you mean Mrs Grey?"

"Take your pants off slowly, show your outline qualities. I need to make sure of your particular moves Mr Merlotte."

"Since I have signed your contract, I'd rather not argue. You are the boss, you decide and I get to execute."

"Good answer. And these boxer briefs, Mr Merlotte! Did you choose them on the sole purpose to goad me?"

"I wouldn't dare dear Mrs Grey. Indeed, my wife Sookie did."

"She has fine taste as far as I'm concerned. I'd like to know if you taste as divine as I had dreamed while reading your work."

"I endeavor to be your most compliant employee Mrs Grey."

"Now that I've got you bared body and soul in my office Mr Merlotte, let me give you a hint of what I expect from our future relationship."

"Impressive dear Mrs Grey. I like women who can take care of themselves. I do love the ones who work out this good. You are one of them."

"You're not so bad yourself. Enough of the floor show Mr Merlotte. Show me why I wanted to hire your services in the first place."

"May I suggest you take off the rest of these layers off but I beg you to keep these lead pencil gray heels on during our session."

"I have no objection. Continue."

"I am on my knees Mrs Grey. Is this where you need me to be?"

"Absolutely. Now Mr Merlotte, start using your skilled tongue and vocabulary knowledge. And don't stop till I say so."

"Oh Mr Merlotte, this is the perfect line to draw. DO NOT STOP."

"I'm glad of your high expectations Mrs Grey. I like your reactions a lot. My page is quite soaked with details. I really wish to give my hands a try."

"Mmmm Mr Merlotte, what a good idea! Suit yourself. I'm sensitive enough to care about your suggestions."

"You want to point your finger at something Mr Merlotte?"

"Is my point well made Mrs Grey or do I need to add extra points to assert my view?"

"I am curious by nature. This will be a... huge help to make things progress smoothly. But understand my position Mr Merlotte and make the most of it."

"I'll make sure to have my hands on all the various parts of the problem."

"I see no problem here. Don't you feel we are on the edge to overcome it already?

Mr Merlotte, I have the intense intuition that we are both on the same page at the same time."

"You are over the top Mrs Grey."

"I have no doubts about the complete success of us together, we are a great team. You 've reached instinctively my unspoken desires, it's a quality I require for my male authors."

"Let's head towards the end of the chapter Mrs Grey. It needs your enlightened visions."

"Oooh... Change the pace of the action, make it rougher till the climax come. It can't be long before the readers had enough. Give them what they came for.

Their books are open wide, they want to get their kicks off it."

"I'll go deeper and deeper on the subject and hold nothing back then."

"Be really precise and punctilious."

"Too good to be true Mr Merlotte. We really worked it out well today. Just for this long chapter and I have got another appointment. I foresee a trilogy at least with all our work. Am I correct?"

"Very well Mrs Grey. I was so excited to hear your say, I'm pleased my book to have an editor so involved in it. You didn't disappoint. Yes, I intend it to be long, full and detailed."

"It was a pleasure for me. Please stay in touch with my assistant Hannah. See you very soon Mr Merlotte. I'll see you out."

"Ana? Ana baby? You fell asleep and I couldn't find you. You were moaning softly. What was your dream about?"

Our eyes dart towards the book on the floor:_ the Southern Vampires Mysteries._

Mmmm wet dream!

"Mr Grey?"

"Yes Mrs Grey? Anything for you..."

"Christian, bite me."

"What?"

"Please bite me hard."

" We aim to please my lady."...

_**I don't own any of the Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters therein. They belong to E L James.**_


	2. meet the big boss

**Meet the big boss**

"Good morning Mrs Grey...sorry Ana.

Appointment at Grey house eh? Don't be nervous. The boss is not in good mood but you'll be fine."

"Thank you Taylor."

"Do come in Mrs Grey. Mr Grey is waiting for you...He really is."

"Thank you Andrea."

"Mrs Grey, you have kept me waiting long enough.

There are too many infractions on your account. I will not tolerate it. Remember I don't like being defied."

" Um...Christian, I'm confused."

"You may call me _Sir_. Come over here."

"Yes Sir."

"On our left, there is a floor to ceiling glass wall, it is in fact a two way mirror. These gentlemen are currently on a meeting but they can't see us.

Are you silent because you are scared or excited Mrs Grey?"

"Both Sir."

"You should be.

So this spreadsheet indicates me the continuous growth of Grey Publishing turnover edited by the financial department.

The other one is the exhaustive list of the male collaborators you work with: coworkers, newly acquired authors, intensive study of the sales figures too.

The abundant profits from e-book activity in the U.S market pleases me but you Mrs Grey...you make me way beyond mad.

Two palms twichingly mad indeed."

"Let me explain. I can make it out for you Sir."

"No need. I've ordered a few thorough background checks on all these fuckers.

I don't trust them a bit.

Do you get turn on with all the male staff surroundings? Do you squirm in your CEO leather seat, get hot and bothered with all the power you emanate over them?

Answer me."

"No Sir."

"Who turns you on then?"

"Only you Sir."

"Damn right, only me. Prove it. Now."

"I like you on your knees Mrs Grey.

That's right, don't look directly into my eyes. Remove your skirt a few inches up. Untie your hair and undo the top three buttons of your blouse.

For the three little sessions you had yesterday while I was away across the country on a business trip."

"  
I like what I see, Mrs Grey. White silk stockings and a matching garter belt. It seems you forget your panties this morning.

What a surprise, what have you done?"

"Brazilian wax, just for you Sir."

"Unfettered access for me then, good. Now walk to my desk on all four and lay across my knee. Hurry.

Now put your hand on your back.

I want to go further with this discussion Mrs Grey. I will list your misdemeanors and it will cost you five blows for each one on your delectable behind."

"Oh please Sir."

"See it's a leather pointer and it will give me an elated pleasure to use it on you. Ready?"

"Yes, I am ready Sir."

"First you come three minutes late to our appointment. Second, although you do a marvelous job as the CEO but you seem to enjoy your male entourage ogling at your perfect body. Then you, _my _Mrs Grey, come here and give me the wonderful sight of your sweet bared skinned pussy. It is twenty blows in full. Do you concur?"

"I concur Sir."

"Good girl.

My office is soundproofed Mrs Grey. I warn you that I will be quite rough and I really want to hear you."

"Ooh Sir...Sir...Mr Grey."

"There are nineteen more coming for you. Show me how brazen and bold business woman you are. Count with me."

" Sir, can I thank you for being so attentive and hard at work for me?"

"Um... you may Mrs Grey. I have to know how are your feeling? You are cold, aren't you?"

" I feel pretty good Sir. It's that I'm...wet and..."

"You want me to check?"

"Yes, please Sir."

"With what?"

"Your hands, your tongue Sir."

"Quite greedy Mrs Grey, tough cookie to deal with. I should have known."

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Hannah?"

" Sorry to interrupt you Ana but I have your next appointment waiting for you in the main conference room with a coffee, a Mr Merlotte."

" OK, I was just going through Mrs James's manuscript. I have skimmed through some financial reports released by the headboard. Phew.

Just one phone call in private and I 'll be right there. Thank you Hannah."

"All right."

"Hey baby. How your day 's flowing?"

" Oh Christian, I just want to hear your voice, I miss you so much."

" Calm down baby. Ana, what's wrong? Something's going on? You know I miss you more than it's possible."

"When are you coming back from New-York? Can't wait to see you."

" You're worried about me? Baby, please don't. I'm fine. The city is safe finally, the people here have been so brave and put great energy in solidarity. Now they will start to want the solar power cell phone I think.

You're in my mind all the time. Will land in Seattle late this evening."

"Meet me at Escala Mr Grey? Teddy will be with your parents' house for the night."

"Well now that's sounds like an appealing plan Mrs Grey. Chill out a bottle of a fine french Sauternes wine and I'll jump on my jet sooner. She is quite yar."

"Has the playroom been refurbished yet?"

"Yes baby. Our playroom now has the personal touch you were looking for. And to tell you a little secret, I've purchased some items especially for you."

"Oh! Pain or Pleasure?"

"For both baby. Can't wait to get you naked and shackled on the bed. To touch your soft skin turning deliciously pink underneath me

Damn, I have a meeting now. Behave Mrs Grey."

"Me too unfortunately. I love you Mr Grey."

"I love you baby. Laters."

"Mr Merlotte, it's nice seeing you again. Sit down."

"Thank you Mrs Grey."

"Please call me Ana."

"So call me Sam then. Shall I present you my manuscript?"

"Yes please Sam. What is it about for this chapter?"

"A lot of change as I've introduced a love story between a vampire and a fairy still set in my native old south Louisiana. Adventures, mysteries, sex scenes but nothing NC-17 I promise.

Why are you biting your lip Ana?"

**another treat for you. I love a naughty Anastasia.**

**Let me know what you think, if you want more. With Sam or other male?**


	3. casting a spell

**Hello readers!**

**I have been kindly reminded of Eric Northman( Alexander Skarsgaard!) as a worthy contender and then oops Anastasia might have slipped out of Christian Grey's fingers( Matt Bomer?). I aim to please, I'm plainly aware my little story is probably shitty but I just have to believe in it! I post it like it is.**

**Please bare with me one more time, it is a way to escape my unperfect life for I may have to move house with my kid next saturday and I don't know where to go then. **

**So be kind and read it, it will fill my heart with gratefulness and happiness, telling me i'm not that useless.**

**I hope**

**Thank you !**

**Casting a spell**

"So Steele, what are we going to drink? I'm craving Bloody Mary right now."

"Two Bloody Mary on their way Kavanagh. Are you sure it's wise after a couple of Cosmos in your system?"

"Come on Steele, long time no catching up so don't rain on my parade Steele, OK? Are you going to entertain me with the latest kinky story you and Mr Money bags have been up to? I want some gory details..."

"Whether my sex life is fulfilling or not shouldn't be your concern but thanks anyway for the inquiring minds.

Kate, stop chewing this poor straw."

"Steele, you assume that I'm after a good story then?

I'll be honest , yes.

Last night, Elliot took me on a wild night out: fancy venue al fresco, fine wines and meals, romantic candles and the crowning of it all: I had the most powerful orgasm ever, an earth shattering one."

" Sex, alcohol, party! What a hard time Elliot Grey is giving you!"

"You have no idea Ana! "

"How in the world have we ended here? I wonder why Elliot had suggested you to meet in this place. I mean this is way out of town and there are barely a soul breathing. Is there any human activity out there?"

"Don't be a party pooper Steele. I trust my man.

You sound like a virgin bride just before her wedding night with Blue Beard. Oh sorry, you experienced that feeling with a tyrant of its own kind!"

"Nice, Kavanagh. I'm laughing hard.

Spill it out or I' walking out, Sawyer would be relieved to take me home."

"OK. Defeated by a little girl.

This lovely bar called "Fangtasia", which, funny enough, reminds me of someone's name..."

"That's it! You are drunk, I'm off.

Goodnight Kate. See you at the Sunday roast lunch at our in-laws."

"Ana, wait?"

…...

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Thanks Katherine. I'll handle the situation myself from now on."_Situation?_

"It's OK but I'll stay with my friend Eric."

" Good evening Anastasia. Didn't want to be rude. My name is Eric, Eric Northman. I _own_ this bar.

Allow me to refill your glasses with whatever your heart's desire ladies.

Bloody Mary is a nice one shot but second's the best."

"Nice to meet you Mr Northman but we have to leave and my husband...I mean my security detail..."

"_Sit_ on your bar stools, ladies. Enjoy yourself in _my _company.

Kate, it's a delight to see you again but I'm a bit _annoyed_ by you. Why didn't you tell me your friend would be so mouthwatering. I bet Seattle men are salivating over such an exquisite beauty.

Sorry I'm like contemplating the Milo's Venus."

"Eric, Ana's my friend. She's like a sister to Elliot and me. And you don't want to mess up with her husband, the famous Christian Grey. He has quite a temper. You'll be doomed sent to hell if you offend her in any way."

"Ah hell! Yes, never been in a place so boring.

Christian Grey? I'm dying to meet the powerful dominant tycoon one day.

Excuse me ladies, I need to attend to a business hitch. _Wait_ for me."

…...

"Wow! That was short but intense. Did you feel the electricity filling the air?"

"Are you all right Ana? I should have warned you but Elliot told me Eric wouldn't be there for he has commitments with his bar in Louisiana."

" The space was so thick between us.

Oh Kate, he's freaking handsome. A radiant blonde god that you would imagine on the cheesy covers of erotic novels."

"Don't get yourself started up. Instead be riled up by his cold and ruthless manners. He's a taker, not a giver. A full blown demon, not only in public. In bed too."

" How can you possibly know about him Kavanagh?"

" I'll hung his balls by the ceiling if he comes to bother you again. Ask Elliot how I know, he was kind of losing himself with Eric when he used to be a man whore. Whereas my husband had cleaned his air, Eric still hadn't come to his sense. And probably never will."

"Elliot? With him?

Sorry I've got a text from Sawyer. He's still waiting outside."

*Leave the bar now. Bad feeling. Have called your husband*

"Oh my God! Christian is on his way and he WILL turn thermonuclear on us..."

"Mrs Grey?"

"What is the matter Sawyer? We are just having a drink. Why have you called Christian? I thought he was on the plane back from New-York."

" Please Ana, leave now. Come with me.

That man, Mr Northman, has a terrifying reputation. You are in danger Ana.

Back-up with Taylor will be here soon.

Please, I want to keep my job and remain alive a lot longer, as well as you."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of a 6.4ft tall man! Does he carry a silencer or high-tech tracking devices like you?"

"Don't laugh about your safety. You and the other Mrs Grey have two minutes to leave the building."

"Yeah, we're talking. Bye Sawyer."

"Impressive, little Ana Steele. You shutting the buzz cut man mouth's, got his stick out of his ass."

" No lecture Kate. Or else I'm going to make you shaking in your Prada boots."

…...

"Mrs Grey? My name is Pamela, Mr Northman's personal assistant. He'd be honored by your presence in his office, in the back of the bar."

"Why?"

"You just need to _follow_ me while Katherine will _drink_ whatever she will ask for. It's on Mr Northman of course."

"Lead the way Pamela.

May I ask you where did you get such a refined collar?"

"Oh Mrs Grey, it's an ancient collar made of white pure untainted Pacific pearls."

…...

"Welcome in my den Mrs Grey.

Don't be shy, I know it's a Spanish Inquisition torture chamber but I only grant access to very good friends. That _we are. _

May I introduced you to Mr Compton, the king of Louisiana but don't go screaming this out on top of Seattle's roofs, it's our secret.

You won't have to lick his ass tonight. Don't be fooled by the honey words that come out his silky voice, he's as mischievous as me.

Well, he's no _MASTER _in predatorship."

"You claim it's you Eric? I believe he's got nothing on you. Aren't you meant to be the eternal _Ruler?_"

"Mrs Grey, what a smart mouth! I do love women who knows their history."

"What are you going to do about it Mr Northman?"

"Oh Mrs Grey! Chose the implement of your choice tonight so we can play together..."

"Entrancing offer Mr Northman.

But I highly doubt you will persuade my husband that me being tied up completely at your mercy is a good idea."

"I would normally rise up to the most exciting challenges Mrs Grey.

Mr Compton will entertain Mrs Katherine.

Let the fun begins. Any music you wish to hear?"

" Are you familiar with Thomas Tallis's work?"

…...

" What the fuck do you mean there isn't supposed to be a swing here?

Taylor, did the crew workers were some circus monkeys on acid or did they misinterpret an important order?

Don't fucking mess with my orders! All they'll get from me would be peanuts throwing at them behind bars.

Find me someone's able to do the fucking job. I want the swing to be installed discreetly in a hour Taylor."

"All right Sir."

"All hell bent loose on me tonight. First, these nonsense suckers who had the gal to disregard GEH's redundancy policy, then this stupid storm depriving half New-York of its power and on the top of this all: Anastasia...again acting like an errant wife...

And now this fucking phone... better be her."

"Grey."

"Mr Grey. It's Sawyer. We have a red code emergency. Mrs Grey and Mrs Katherine are in a bar in South Irving street area and aren't available to be contacted."

"You mean they 're not under your steely guard Sawyer? Do you want me to fire your sorry ass if you can't be smart enough to get Anastasia out of there?"

"Apologize Mr Grey. Need back-up ASAP."

"What's going on?... Taylor...TAYLOOOOR."

"...Mrs Grey is shackled by some carabiners hanging from a ceiling."

"NOOOO..."

…...

"Welcome back on earth baby. What did you think of our very first twenty-four hours of Total Power Exchange session?"

"Mind blowing, out of body experience, I'm shattered into gazillion pieces."

"Oh Ana baby, you've just given me the greatest gift ever: YOU.

You are _ . _I so fucking love you."

"I love you too Christian. I like the playroom, it's really us now. With this sex swing...Oh and the collar Mr Grey: have I advised you before not to spoil me with expensive presents?

"Grrr. Definitely not on loan."

Can you do that again? The growling. And the neck biting thing?"

**Did you really believe our naughty Anastasia would have fallen for someone else? Ahh!**

**I'm not writing fictions other than the Fifty shades but I like vampires literature too. It's not a crossover, just a way to have fun, forget about it all.**

**Let me know if Ana should continue to fuel her kinky imagination. And how do you see it?**


	4. take me to the sea

**Take me to the sea**

**Hello readers!**

**I've been hooked up by the Vampire diaries( books and tv show) so I may end up inspired by the ever delicious Ian Somerhalder aka Damon Salvatore. Who's up for it?**

**Once again, someone is playing dirty with the Merlotte bar's owner. Let's head to BonTemps!**

**Sorry to substitute the talented C Harris by one of her characters, I just want to play!**

**Give me requests, ideas... you are all welcomed! **

_Email ping_

from: Sam Merlotte

to: Anastasia Grey

subject: late night boredom

date: November 16 2012 01:27

Can't sleep. In my way too big hotel room. Keep thinking about you.

X

from: Anastasia Grey

to: Sam Merlotte

subject: re- late night boredom

Thinking about you too.

X

PS: what are you up to?

From: Sam Merlotte

to: Anastasia Grey

subject: a scene

HUGE writer's block hit! HUGE cramps!

Help me ;) please

XXX

from: Anastasia Grey

to: Sam Merlotte

subject: what would you do without me!

Sam,

I look forward reading a smoldering hot scene between a beautiful sexy yet naive fairy and two red-blooded vampires!

A million like that X!

From: Sam Merlotte

to: Anastasia Grey

subject: never deny a Lady's desires

attached: Fangtasy land's dream. doc

Prepare yourself to get warmed up ;)

Fangtasy land

**With the most delicate lace and the smoothest satin, the very sexy red baby doll fits perfectly every curves of a toned, slender body. The strawberry blonde silky hair falls freely on a tantalizing cleavage. The sun spreads its soft rays on her flawless skin.**

**Her heart is melting away, she is panting already as their eyes are transfixed on her.**

**They _want_ her. They will _have_ her.**

**The three mouths are slightly open with need. Sharp desire as thick as manhood can be.**

**The three tongues mingle happily. Hands are traveling around greedily, there is no restraint, they stroke every allowed inches of skins.**

**Moaning, singing, swearing , swinging. Screaming.**

**Slick arousal makes the lovers glide. It's fire and ice and they _love_ it. They don't need to bother about the moon descending upon them.**

**They are writing a new book, merging their sexual creativity.**

**Teeth, lobes, necks, calves: Lust at its most powerful expression.**

**She slowly goes down on them, at the same time, the same pace. Every ounce of her being is devoted solely to their pleasures. To granted her supernatural lovers with intense gratification.**

**Widening eyes. Justifying love with every pore. Slaves and Masters all become one.**

**Toes, noses, hairs, lengths: she knows all the right tricks to pull out, she is writhing uncontrollably as three heavenly orgasms take them over.**

**All goes limp, light, fuzzy, easy. Harsh breaths but _eternity_ can wait for lovers, red blood flows back into her. Their thirst is satisfied.**

**Happiness is glowing.**

**Why can't she have both men when her heart is so wide?**

**It was carnal, animal, feral: she can't get enough it seems, a wanton demon inside is chanting.**

**She is possessed, by them, by love itself.**

**They never want it to stop. Bad things all over again, dirty minds at work again.**

**Until the sun burns them down, it will consummate the ultimate three lovers forever.**

Hedonism is reaching a peak, don't you think?

_Wake up call_

"Hmm_._ Baby, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh sorry Christian Baby. Did I wake you? You get to sleep more, I shouldn't be the one who deprived you of it. Let me rock you back to sweet dreams."

"That sounds good. I'm drifting away, in your arms, my head on your breasts, entangled with your warmth, your smell is so divine, so intoxicating...Ana."

…...

"CHRISTIAN! Put me down. Now. I'd rather my Manoloes heels to touch the ground."

"Oh Mrs Grey. You bossy little thing. I like that."

"I know you, you wouldn't run to Grey Publishing in the middle of the day, blindfold me, hold me like a caveman in front of my staff and drag me out to the harbor without having concocted something."

" I do have a diabolical master plan.

Be still, Mrs Grey or else I'll be forced to take you over my knees sooner than later."

"Spankophile."

"Hey, take me as I am. Spankophile yourself."

"I love you just the way you are. Put-me-down please."

"Here we are."

"On the Grace? Do I dare to dream of having my husband all by myself for a whole weekend, two days and a half, two full on nights, sixty hours, three thousand and sixty hundred minutes..."

"...of pure, uninterrupted wild sex on a rocky boat. Yes."

"You mean, no phone, no family, no work, no social duty?"

"Once you step a foot in here, Anastasia, you are completely mine, to do as I see fit.

I will have you anyway, anyhow, anywhere I can.

You will compliantly give yourself to me, obey me without complains or second thoughts.

You will want to please me and in return, I shall worship you and your body.

Anastasia, my wife, my love, my life, my more.

Be mine. Be my submissive. I'll take care of you. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Don't you just nod.

You will addressed me as "Sir"or "Mr Grey". I want you very verbose for me."

"Yes Sir. I am ready for you."

"Good girl. Come."

…...

"Remember these? I've bought them in a dreadful hardware store down in Portland.

I thought they may come to a good use.

Time to play Baby.

Bend over."

**To be continued...**


	5. night on the boat

**Night on the boat**

**Hello good readers! I want to apologize first for the numerous mistakes I have made in the last chapter. I wrote it late at night, well just like this one! Can't do magic with my eyes it seems at this hour! Forgive me.**

**Just a short one here, I felt inspired... Damon is on his way.( don't run screaming on the hills!) I aim to please. **

**I'll give another chance to Eric Northman later.**

**The reason why I play with these characters is obvious, Anastasia loves to read, so do I.**

**Reviews are most welcomed. I don't want to do it just for me but for the readers too.**

On day one, Anastasia thought nothing of it. It was just a toothache. Some pills and a good brush would make it go away.

After a few days, the wife of the rich CEO Christian Grey had to stay at home for the pain was becoming intolerable. Millions of little daggers attacking her gums, her blood pressure escalating uncontrollably fast.

First her husband and then her family all got into panic mode seeing the strong Ana crying and seething in pain.

She was praying every deities, saints and gods to get some welcome relief soon. She passed out many times, her vision became blurry and she could hear thick blood pulsing and raging through her ears.

Five days on, a restless Anastasia has turned into a lethargic body, amounts of drugs inefficient to provide her enough sleep. For the last five days and four nights, Christian hasn't let go of her hand, he is reduced to a frantic mess, he wishes he could be able to absorb the killing pain.

The jaw of his beautiful wife has doubled it size and no dentist can actually save her, in spite of the threats, the money, the prayers.

On the fourth night, the best decision is to let her go into a coma. The Greys are besides themselves, the once powerful and always in control Christian is the shadow of himself.

His lips kiss reverently his wife's hands, hoping it's not the last time. He's not ready to fall back into darkness, he abhors the very thought of a life without his true love. The only one ever.

Unable to form a diagnosis, the doctors want to experiment on Anastasia but they are told to get over Christian's dead body first, literally. He has decided to share her bed, share the pain she experiences even deeply asleep.

He no longer wants to sleep, eat, wash or shave, he only mutters words and orders to his staff, the hopeless Jason and Gail, who refuse to let him down.

Some whispers are heard about the imminent end. It cannot come too soon.

Her breathing is shallow, her heart beats fast, her skin cold as ice, her body hard as stone.

Christian feels death surrounding him, he lays next to her and asked silently to be taken alongside his wife. This is where it began, where it has to end: the master's bedroom at Escala. He takes in the delicate scent, memorizes the perfect oval figure, touches the silky hair. A sharp pain lances through him. And goes on forever.

He can't say if it will be long for him but really can't give a damn. He desperately tries to reach for her but the state she is in freezes him on the spot. There is no more hope. He must have been punished for all the bad things he's done. Instead of getting him, it has taken an angel. The angel responsible for his salvation, the one who came rather clumsily to show him love, to teach him bliss. Her crystal blue eyes had beguiled him, made him willingly dive into them.

He wants to give his life, his possessions, his tainted soul to get back to the wonderful day they married each other.

Ten fucking days. All it takes to Anastasia to finally give in the battle. The unknown force has won the war. He's not afraid anymore, the little terrified boy he used to be has learned many lessons.

The most important to him right now is that love is stronger than anything in the world.

These ten days has been hell on earth so the next destination for them is undoubtedly heaven.

As he feels the blood drawn from his face, he steadies his heart, commanding it to stop.

Anastasia's toe touches lightly his, stopping the last process.

The world starts to turn on a brand new axis.

She is here.

…...

"Christian? Is everything all right? You look so pale."

….

" Tell me Baby, please I'm scared. Say a word, something."

"I dreamed you were dead. I couldn't save you, all I could do was to follow you in the abyss.

Don't leave me. I beg you."

"Oh Christian, it was just a bad, very bad dream. Take a deep breath, listen to my voice.

We are here, on our boat, I'm in your arms.

Where I do belong, where I feel protected.

I love you so much."

"And I you. Please let me make love to you, bury myself into you. Please."

"I liked it rough this afternoon, I like it gentle now that the moon is full.

Is it true that supernatural creatures go out on these nights?"

"In the middle of the ocean? I don't think there's a chance to meet one of them.

If I close my eyes, Mrs Grey, would you turn into a siren, a sex goddess?"

"I'll see what I can do...wait a second, I need to quench my thirst first."

"OK. What do you want to drink my love? I'll fetch some water?"

"Mm mm...YOU."


	6. true red

**TRUE RED!**

**Hello good readers! A little touch of Damon! Short chapter to make it up for you. Time for the naughty Mrs Grey to indulge in the Vampires diaries...soon.**

**I will post a longer chapter this week for I already started it.**

**Please review, feel free to comment, suggest...Ana with another man or with Christian ( fantasy? Real?)**

**Have your say!**

"What are you doing Baby?"_ I am sucking you._

"Don't you like that? Did I hurt you?"

"Of course, you were fucking hurting me. I had your sharp teeth sunk deep into my neck. I don't want to get hickeys."

"Oh Mr Grey, so petulant. Your memory is quite selective, I, too, didn't want them to cover my breasts."

"This is not the same. You got a well-deserved punishment back then.

I can't let you bite me."

"Why not, I love it. It drives me wild and I want to have my wicked ways with you. Baby, let me bite you hard."

"You can't be serious, Ana."_Try another tactic, Ana!_

"I am. OK, why would you say if I ask for a little role play? Think about one of our many exciting games."

"I'm all ears. But don't stray from the line."

"Well I can pretend I'm a freshman in high school, doing some cheer leader practice in my short plaited skirt."

"So far, I like that Mrs Grey. Continue."

"While you're the latest mystery in town, danger written all over your face, you stare at me like a hawk, wanting me here, wanting me now."

"Interesting Ana. What a mighty fine prey you'd be."

"Want to take a walk in a wood with me?"

_Setting: foggy shadows, howling wolves, cemetery gates_

"...I'd rather run and scream _bloody murder_."

"Come on, play hard to get."

"By the look of it, it seems to agree with you. What else is going to be hard?"

"Your escape, sweet girl. Don't even think about it. Once I've got you, I won't let you go."

"I can hide pretty quickly behind a tree."

"Up for a good run, baby girl.?"

"Hmm...nice smell. Is it your fear or your arousal, Baby?"_Both._

"Ouch!" _Holy crap, why can't I pretend to be a athlete?_

"Anastasia, for God's sake. Still clumsy. Tripping your way out will only result in you losing grounds. But I will catch you.

. .YOU." _Shit! His strong hands all over me, his predatory look: he's ready to pounce on me! _

"No, please, no. I will do everything in my power to fight you."

"Now take off your top and fight me."

"It's the other way round. You're wearing too many clothes to get a good hunt. I can easily rip off your pants and make you stumble."

"Explain how you think you'll proceed, little girl. Nice pigtails by the way. Have I told you they won't protect you?"_ Yes, on our First morning..._

"I plan on grabbing you first and kick in the balls."

"Such a dirty mind Anastasia. Is that what school for?

Besides, you will only end up in pain. I'm made of steel. _Interesting_, you'll find out soon." _Can't wait!_

"I'd rather have velvet, you sick pervert."_My pervert._

"Resist, Ana, fight me. Tear, scratch, bite, scream. That's fucking good." _Amazing what this man can do to me!_

"NO. Don't touch me. Get away from me."

"There, _Gotcha! _Oh does it feelgood, sweet Ana, to be restrained, powerless? The thick vein in your soft neck is calling me."

"Please, don't bite me. Don't caress me. Don't touch me. Don't kiss me. _I love it all!_

Oh please be gentle _Rough_, let me go... No, I beg you _Sir."_

" .MINE."_ Yours._

"Have mercy, I have never been with a man before...You'll make me cry in pain_ in pleasure_."

"A virgin? Must be my lucky day.

So pure, so innocent. Your blood is made from heaven I swear. A source that will never dry up.

I can't get enough of you, I'm drunk with your scent, your blood, your juice."_ Yes, I'm soaking._

"Wow. When did you learn to do that?"

"Well, now I can only picture you'd be hotter than hot if you could get cast as Damon. Too bad they want you as Neal!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE DAMON AND NEAL? Anastasia?"

_Fifty in glorious technicolor! Vampire or not, con man or CEO, I'll take him anyway I can. It's just that he doesn't know a thing about tv shows._


	7. wrong place

**I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE.**

**JUST TRY TO HAVE FUN WITH IT.**

**Hello readers! SORRY SORRY FOR MY PROCRASTINATION! It strikes me once again, I did write a version with Damon S ( tried to watch and read everything on the VD series, interviews etc to get ideas) then I went to Paris to a job itw that failed and deleted all.**

**I am much more attracted to/inspired by Mr Somerhalder than the character he plays.**

**Please do not misread it as an Ana's cheating story. It may not be right to have fantasies about other men but it is not wrong to use them with your partner.**

**My own version of Naughty Anastasia may not be perfect or cannon, it's just fiction. I'm well aware this is not written perfectly but I've seen worse and I've red much better.**

"**Variety is the spice of life"**

**I will gladly take requests, suggestions, ideas, constructive reviews, help...anything you want. But saying "this is shit"isn't doing anyone good. **

**Wrong place**

"**Get down on your knees, spread your legs...wider...elbows behind you, cross your wrists and lift up your chin.**

Remember the safe words?"

"This position pleases me immensely.

I shall reward you with twenty strokes.

What a mighty fine sight your body is .Trussed up with very complicated extricate erotic knots all around your breast. Your arms tied up on the back, it enhances your beautiful curves, it shows off my pink handmade prints all over your soft alabaster flesh.

The fresh bites are like little reminders of how much I own you body and soul.

You cannot move for the ropes prevent you from, it chafes painfully or deliciously in your case the delicate goose bumps on your arms and legs.

You cannot think for I have perfected well my control over you tonight.

I have possessed you senseless.

Say it Anastasia. And look at me."

"Thank you Sir."

"While I bore my eyes into your eerie baby blue ones, don't you dare addressing me the wrong way. Be grateful that I pay attention to you enough to give a well deserved punishment.

SAY it Anastasia."

"I...I surrender , MASTER."

"Good girl. You may come now. One final lash for you, one final thrust. Take that as my departing gift to you."

….

No he can't leave me now. Damn, I must not think, over thinking will rise my master's wrath. I just want him to be happy.

I

MUST

NOT

THINK.

I am jolt awake by an electrical pull that surprisingly stirs me up from a deep slumber on the wooden cross. My master's idea of joke.

Angelic choir fills my ears, white puffy clouds rock me to the here and now, my body heavy, drained but oh so sated.

Velvet skin hands travel freely leisurely up to my chest down to my belly, soon reach my core and tickle my feet. Expert fingers find me soaked in my well, they plunges deep, deeper and harder than ever. I cry out, overwhelmed by the raging battle: pain versus pleasure, ecstasy versus longing. I don't know which way I cherish the most. It's a heady feeling.

Dark blue eyes are piercing through me like two fiery fiends, enthralled me all over again. Devilish words are ushering out by a perfect sensual full lips mouth. Only them are able to take me to the unknown and far away places. Where I wish there would be no come back.

I am proud to be his.

The questions that I secretly dread to ask myself are large specters darkening our relationship. No I don't want master to end us, to mark our contract dead invalid.

How long before he will want to break me down, to tear my limbs to pieces and leave me cold in the dust? For his lust- or whatever it is- is only temporary.

For I am not his only toy, his sole instrument of choice to play with as much as he sees fit. SHE is somewhere inside him, like a bullet trapped in a brain, ready to explode and kill. Dangerous is her middle name. My master damaged for ever.

Through gritted teeth, her name is a fervent prayer barely breath upon his lips. The threat that he would get rid of me, his own love slave, is unsettling, edging me.

A dream comes true, a death/life affirming mission to accomplish: he will have her surrender served on a golden platter.

And people will suffer for it.

…...

**San Diego, 11 July 2012**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Davis and I will be your personal guide throughout your stay at the San Diego Comic Con International.

The organizers are proud to welcome you for an exclusive preview of upcoming books- inspired TV shows.

Have a seat, lights will be turned off shortly. Enjoy the projection."

"Eh..excuse me, Sir, I do believe this is not where you should be seated. This has been reserved for Mrs Grey, the CEO of a publishing house in Washington."

"Since we are already in complete darkness, Mr...?"

"Sawyer, Sir. Her personal security detail. She's running late."

" I would say that your Mrs I-own-a-business- I-am-late- through would likely get a chair by herself. If the crowd allows her that is."

"Sir, the allotted seat in front rows are for professionals only, if you hadn't purchased a seat..."

"Mr Sawyer, I am politely pissed off now. If your boss wants, she can sit on my lap. I won't mind but I definitely won't move."

"No need to partake in a shit chat banter with me young man, I can get you out this room on your ass so fast you'll be flying."

"I am entitled to my place whether it's mine or not, Conan. Get that picture?"

"And your identity is?"

"Mr Salvatore. It was nice speaking you but now they are starting to run the show. Where is your

boss by the way?"

…..

"Mrs Grey, this is a very important matter to me. Your safety is my most concern right now. Maybe I shouldn't have let you go so far without me.

Hell, I miss you so much Baby. Please don't do anything stupid, do as you're told.

Ana, if something happened..."

"I know Christian. I miss you too, badly. It's just an over night stay and I intend to stick to Sawyer all the time. Except when I 'll be headed to a bed, I will be a good girl Sir."

"Not funny Anastasia. Watch that mouth or I am going to fly down in order to subdue it."

"Mmmm, is that a threat?"

"Yes, I can drop out everything and give my wife a good OTK lesson."

"Look forward to it."

"All in good time. Laters, Baby."

"Bye. I love you Christian."

"Love you too. Now hang up."

"Yes, Sir."

…...

I hate running late but I can't help it with Christian's impossible mood. He's always like that when we are apart. I just have to deal with him, put all the reassurance in kind words. I rush towards my seat, in the darkness, I 'm only able to follow a faint light on the stairs, the hall seems crowded and I catch vague faces noticing me on my way. I try to be as discreet as heaven knows I don't want to be the center of attention.

Someone whispers forcibly and whisked me away to my place a few feet from where I stand. I know that Sawyer and Hannah are waiting for me.

There's an awkward silence when I sit, there's no padded chair to meet my backside. Large hairy hands, strong muscular legs, scent mixed of musk and cinnamon, it all wrapped me up like a comfy cushion.

**I AM SITTING ON A MAN. **

**NEWS ALERT: I A DEAD. Or about to be.**

"I get you good Anastasia. What a nice way yet so informal to be acquainted to each other.

Don't move, be still and relax. I will take care of you." Lips are grazing my earlobe, brushing the already present shivers up and down my spine.

"Who are you? Let me go or I scream."

A finger is wandering lightly on my mouth, not so subtly to hush me.

"Shh. Don't make me use force. Let me enjoy the new series's preview. In this one, the real hero, the dashing, irresistible, gorgeous bad ass vampire gets closer and closer to his soul mate."

The purr is slow and sensual, not a threat but almost.

He inhales sharply several times at my neck, imperceptible growls, heaving his massive chest, he's tightening his hold.

I feel so torn, millions of decisions saddle my head but leave instantly.

Trapped by a stranger, what can I do?

**To be continued...**

**A/N: apologies for any mistakes. **


	8. mastering me

**I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE.**

**JUST TRY TO HAVE FUN WITH IT.**

**Hello readers! Do not hesitate to comment, ask, review, criticize and whatever you wish to say. I can't wait to read from you.**

**Mastering me**

He silently glides a finger over me, finding me wet despite all my attempts to break free. He groans low and deep in the back of his throat, his minty breath on my neck, when he notices how aroused I am. Man handled by a stranger, far from my overprotective and jealous husband's reach. I vaguely wonder where the hell is Sawyer.

Of course, I should feel all shades of shame, horrible spouse that I am but I don't care, my body is just reacting the way it has to be, my mind goes blank and I really don't care.

Am I cheating, doing the wrong thing? Inside, I know it's bad to feel so compelled, so beguiled by another man. My heart sure belongs to Christian's but all of me now is in this man's possession. And I wish to revel in this a moment longer, what has he done to me?

I pray for the scene to never ever ends and in the same time, a panic frantic voice coming from afar is yelling to run and save my life.

"Up for a drink? I have started to fancy your sweet company. Don't want it to spoil the moment but we need to get away."

He is restless in his assault, eases in and out, my legs slightly opened enough to grant him an access, his other hand has pushed my lacy panties aside. I feel nails digging into my waist, assuring to leave red marks as it's painful but bearable.

I am panting, no reply can come out of my mind right now. My muscles clenched tightly, building to a release that will come violently.

He tears me, tortures me, almost to the point of breaking me. Something is telling me that I won't come so easily, that would be heaven on earth. As soon as I get closer, he abruptly stops and leaves me frustrated, I don't see but rather feel he smirks against my cheek, with a wide wicked gleam in the eyes.

"Get up. I want to taste you good and nice."

In my state of shock, all he can do is to carry me, holding me strong and firm, glued to his chest toward the nearest exit. I realize I have no clue about what has been aired, what was about a vampire or a love triangle , two hot looking brothers and a demon's doppelganger ?

…...

**Seattle, the next day**

A sweet mouthwatering chocolate smell fills my nostrils. Its hot, damn hot and Christian Grey, absolute Adonis, all mine legally and physically, is licking, sucking and savoring the cacao flavor off of my chest. His adorable mouth adorned a lovely chocolate mustache, I badly want to lick every bit of it but I just bask again in the delights we are deep into.

I've just stepped in Escala, back from my business trip in hot California. We, like two horny teenagers, couldn't wait to be together in the new Red room and hadn't waste any time by making out in the back of the black SUV. Whether Taylor witnessed it or not, I guess it hadn't crossed our minds. We were ready to fuck each other brains out, maybe several rounds for the need was too strong. By the look of us, our scorching gazes that could have melt glaciers, it is obvious it wouldn't have been enough and our lovemaking couldn't wait.

How love can turn someone and makes the world spin around? For this man alone, I have no fear, no doubts, I want to submit and dominate, I want him to do me worse.

I have found my true Master, the real keeper of my blue love.

"I plan to drive you wild my Mrs Grey. In a way you'd never thought it possible. You'd be screaming my name even before I order you to."

…...

**Back in San Diego, previous day**

He hasn't yet introduced himself other than stick two fingers to tease me hot and bothered in the middle of a crowded room outside the theater. The feel of his hand in mine as he's dragging me to his hotel room or so I think is magical. Confused but turned on, I follow him like a rag doll, legs like jello, taking time to study his fine chiseled features. He's got dark hair, soft little curls and an ominous look in the most beautiful eyes except that they're not the color I expected. NOT GREY.

There again, the snarky voice. Although I am a thawed mess, even then my panties are sodden and my inner self is ready to give in to a stranger's desire. I hear it anyway, calling me fifty shades of fool, trying to debased me to a weak person. Well I am about to be and willingly I retort in my head.

I don't recognize myself anymore, one touch of him and I am flying out of the handle. My last coherent thought is probably how much I would disgusted myself by hurting and cheating on my husband. This evaded me soon enough.

I have tuned out the voice, only focused on my new master's. As he guides me to his freaky fuck tad: red walls, hanging chains from the ceiling, massive wooden cross, antique furniture, complete collection of canes.

He looks down on me and starts to work my mouth, cupping my head, preventing me from stopping this violent kiss. He takes my breath away. My bottom lip is swollen, faint smell of a salty blood, mine. His smirk at me evident, he's no concerned to conceal his pleasure. It empowers my own desire and lets him attack me with a renewed force. I am in heaven and hell with one single kiss. His tongues ravages me, searching, taking, provoking, front teeth bite hard on and on my lips. He rains feathered kisses down to my neck then his rough tongue laps my sensitive collarbone skin.

"I knew you would surrender but not that easily. I'd have the honor to take you down. Once you 'll divest yourself of your clothes I want you to kneel."

…...

**Red room once again, with Fifty**

I find myself spread-eagle with the help of a spreader bar, our spreader bar. Trust Fifty to spice up his chocolate tasting. The professional punctilious CEO in him is definitely not forgetting to check, lick, suck any trace over my body. I have been covered with dark chocolate from head to toe thanks to a imaginative dominant.

So far, I think it's the best fulfilling moment we had in the Red room. I have missed his sweet experienced tutelage, he's now pleasuring me like there's no tomorrow. Or that maybe the fear I might have not come back from San Diego.

"Let it go, give it to me Baby." As usual his sensual plea is my undoing, it's breathtaking, earth shattering orgasm, the one among many others.

He flips me over in a swift movement, I ride out fast for his long impressive yet soft shaft thrusts into me, stretches and pounds into me. Te second orgasm is about to burst and tear me apart, it's so feral I see blue stars in front of me. From deep within, Christian breathes my name over and over wile pouring his everything he got into me.

"Ana, Ana. I Love You."

"I Love You too. There's only you. Always will be."

"Anastasia?"

"Mm mm?!"

"Did you enjoy your trip? Have you met interesting people there?"

"Very much enjoyed this opportunity. Thank you, I know it must have been hard to let me go."

"It was all for you, anything for you, I could suffer through millions ordeals so to lay the world at your feet...

Anastasia?"

"Yes Christian?"

"No man has even tried to get in your way, hasn't he? Be honest."

"I indeed have been briefly introduced to the main cast of The Vampires Diaries, it was exciting. We had the chance to get a sneak preview of the new season. When I got to my place, one of the actor was sitting there and he hurriedly excused himself, he was probably thinking I was his girlfriend, co actress. Well she looks like me: petite, brunette and small waist.

I have to text Kate, she'll be thrilled to know that I've mistaken as her. I just love this couple. They play the cat versus mouse game so good."

"Glad to hear you gossiping around with me. And that the **Hollywood actor** kept his tricks for himself . Did Sawyer was there?"

"He was, I promise I'd been a very good girl. Until I saw you that is Sir. I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too Baby. Shall we eat now?"

"I am famished, I'll call Kate later."

…...

**San Diego, final "vampire" moment**

A huge salve of sustained applause bursts through the theater, cheering people from the press and edition give the show and its crew a deserved praise. I see Mr Somerhalder winks at me with an apologetic smile on his face. How I wish I could exchanged more words with him instead of my embarrassing babbling earlier tonight. All I could mutter, knowing that my protective combat trained security was standing at m side, was a stupid "I would happily surrender my seat to you should you wish?"

He acted like a perfect gentleman from the Old South through, he bowed his head slightly and peered over a person besides.

"So sorry. Apologies, Ma'am."

Where is Nina?" He asked with a lopsided smile to a tall, light brown haired man I believed he's called Paul, with a soft expression on his face. All this time, he hasn't let go of my gaze.

The two of them glanced at me and headed to the wings of the scene. Sawyer was looking at me warily, noticing I was miles away but wisely held his tongue.

**Hope that you understand, she's in no way cheating on Christian, she lets her crafty imagination takes over at work and re-enacts or feeds her sex life with the fantasies. **

**Again, sincere apologies if any grammar or spelling mistakes. Feel free to take part in this adventures and express yourself. I would appreciate some feedback.**

**XXX, Bel.**


	9. who's inside you? (CG's pov)

**I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE.**

**ALL CREDITS TO EL JAMES**

**Hello readers! It's so hard a task to write with a kiddo by your side! I'm not mentioning my parents (aaaarrrrgggh) Anyway she's a kind of a muse! A challenge for me! Well I will never be a jealous overprotective husband! ( what is that creature anyway? Where can I find it?)**

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I FOUND CHRISTIAN MOJO! EXPRESS YOURSELF good readers!**

**Apologies if mistakes, I have been rushed!**

**Who's inside you?**

**Christian's Point of view**

Anastasia has been kind of distant lately. In the past few weeks, I've caught her absorbed in creepy books so much that she mixed up reality and fantasy.

It's often late at night when I enjoy staring at the beautiful creature asleep beside me, the one I want to cradle close for all my life. It's in her dreams that she's the most talkative. _God, she drives me_ _crazy_! She's such an enigma to decipher. With her, I never know what to do or what to expect.

The truth is that I'm obsessed with her, all day long in my office when I'm not invested head down in business, Ana is all I can think about.

She's the one that can make me hard, happy or angry in the blink of an eye. I have rather vivid images of her whether erotic or sweet to help me to go through my day.

I want the world to be laid at her feet, I want to be the man who can give her everything. I can't stand the mere thought of another man making her smile. _It's my fucking job_. She's my world and I have to be hers.

I did pay an extra attention to her confusing but very revealing mumblings at night. Since that fateful night, an uneasy feeling of terror has overwhelmed me.

I didn't expect to hear those words from her in a long time, I actually think I even took her love for granted. If I have to fight for so be it... I have always been scared to her leaving me, my worst nightmare would be finding my home empty from her stuff, her scent, her presence.

_What has my woman done for I'm so wrapped in her?_

I'm an intelligent, educated man, I have no fear when it comes to work. I'm an absolute lost kid when it involves Anastasia. She's my lifeline I know it now. Her words still resounds in my ears, every time a lump is formed in my throat and I can't breath. I can't shake it away, rationalize it as an unconscious form of her frame of mind.

I'm still reeling, I dread to hear a male's name and if I do, I will fucking kill someone with my bare hands.

Since she ushered quietly in her sleep, I've found myself unable to find a restful sleep, I have sought comfort in playing my piano, with a closed lid, or attending to my son erratic night schedule.

I have discovered that inhaling his baby smell calms me like a soothing balm and reminds me of his mother.

Tonight is no different, I toss and turn around. I hold her, drape her like a flag, watch her for long minutes. Still the fucking same words out of her mouth, I wish I could take them away from her, beat the shit out of her so they would slip away.

"Christian- _God, the way she whispers my name_, rolling her tongue and highlighting the C and the T- please, let me go.

I have to go, please."

Every fucking time, they make me freeze. Tonight I'm seething with the jealousy, the fear of abandon, my gut-wrenching insecurities. The little four years old shit I used to be lying deep inside is so afraid. I need to wake her up, make her mine again until she passes out. Yes that is what I would do except I have no clue. What is this damn dream? Ana plans to leave me? Divorce my sorry ass?

Fuck this seven letters word can give me the creeps. I tug at my hair in frustration. I can't allow myself to lose her and our boy.

_I love them so very much._

I thought I was doomed to be a dominant, stuck in a cold and clinical penthouse, keeping people, my own loving family, at arms length. I acted like a careless selfish bastard who didn't give a shit about their own feelings. I was undeserving of their love, unworthy of any good attention. Yet here I am, happily married, proud father and we live in this big family house by the river. Every morning, Seattle's magnificent surroundings greet me and I feel the luckiest man in the world and my life's mission is to keep this all mine.

That's why I increased security around her, I have tightened our bounds, it's practically impossible for her to be remotely interested in someone else. And to my despair, that is what is happening.

Fuck I can't let do this, I simply can't let another fucker touch what it's mine.

I had Welch to list every fucker who sees regularly Anastasia near or far and to create an alarm if there's someone crossing line, or if there's visitors from a proscribed check list. It goes straight to my cell- _had some fucking heart stopping alerts these days_- and it's another duty for Sawyer and Taylor. They had to hire an entire team dedicate to my obsession. I have to know what these sleazeballs eat for breakfast, who they're screwing around and the names of their motherfucking mothers. Although I hold nothing against them I need to be sure, I need to control Ana's entourage. In my world, it's important to be a few steps ahead. I'm the best on board.

The first time my wife moaned about leaving me coincides with a private meeting with an author called Sam Merlotte. I am fully aware her job is something sacred, she enjoys being an editor-a very talented one- and I respect her passion for books, her fierce tenacity and witty imagination. Shit I didn't buy SIP, now GREY Publishing-_yeah another possession of mine!_- for nothing. It wasn't an expensive deal, it turned out to be a fucking good investment and earned me a load of money. All thanks to Ana's sensitive CEO side. She's considerate, caring and values people's interests. I am in awe of her, my gut never lets me down when I have to assess my assets.

Anastasia is my most precious one.

She takes pride in meeting in person the authors she wishes to champion and she's thorough in her work. _Good work ethic Baby!_

These Merlotte guy on the contrary has none.

I don't trust him or any one for that matter.

I can read him like an open book and it seems he's a pretty nasty one. He's a Louisiana native, has been adopted right after his birth and has lived by himself since the age of fifteen. He's not committed to any woman unlike Ana claimed.

His mystery comes from various rumors that has seen him running naked in the woods- _who the_ _fuck enjoy doing that?_- and some deranged events that has taken place in the shabby grill he owns.

Plus the book he has written Ana made me read was a shitload of supernatural craps. _Yeah I don't_ _believe in vampires. I would know._

Anyway, I suspect he somehow tried to get into my wife's panties. The emails he sent to her were telling tales. _Using work issues to lure my woman, bastard!_ Since day one, he's been watched by my team. Anastasia's meetings with him has decreased soon after.

Fuck this Merlotte fucker is not the only one. It seems a huge bunch of men show a not so disingenuous interest in my woman. First there was Jose fucking Rodriguez, the enamored college friend but now I know he's not a threat. It still pisses me off seeing him occasionally eye fucking Ana. Well if my looks could kill, there would be no more of this Spanish lover. But he's Ana's friend, I have to concede her that.

Even Ethan Kavanagh, brother of the ball crusher known as my sister in law, whom with I got a true conversation in Aspen. Since he was involved with my lively little sister- God another woman driving me crazy!- better back off Kavanagh! Focus yourself on her, make her happy! We cleared the air and even then, I was able to enjoy his company during Grey family gatherings. He knows his sports and fishing. _Good boy, you're not off my watch either.!_

You would have thought threats were coming more from unknown fuckers! _Damn wrong Grey!_

Why on earth did I allow Ana to have an after work drink at a dreadful bar with my "lovely" accommodating Kate?. Shit I have been there a few times myself prior to my marriage, Elliot my big brother has dragged me and thought I would get laid, certainly with some vacuous tarts over there. He doesn't know me at all, some things never change.

What is this stupid name "Fangtasia"? Who does he think he is? This Eric Northman, more of a mob squad member if you ask me. All blonde, clad in leather. It's dangerous to know him intimately, for years he slaughtered the whole town of Seattle and elsewhere, Elliot the dumb ass he is were one of his drink/fuck buddy. I bet half of the female population of Washington slept with them. _Bad seeds!_ I'm relieved that Elliot has finally come to his senses. Got to give credit to his blonde missus.

No way Northman is to get near my wife. Sawyer has strict instructions concerning Northman, he can shoot straight . All I know is that they exchanged few words between them. That's enough amount of shit I will tolerate about him. _Viking God, my ass!_ My sister has way with words!

The last man I suspect is someone I can't, to my frustration and Taylor's, fathom the motive other than the glory of being a wife fucker. Not that I condone the other suitors motive. This actor called Somerhalder, at first I thought he was harmless: an equally famous girlfriend- shit she's Ana's look alike, well good looking, though she's got nothing on her- a philanthropic foundation bearing his name and a job in the other side of the country.

Harmless until he pestered my wife with some leering texts. Get the fuck off, mind your own business shithead! _Yeah I'm not creative in my endearing terms!_

I am a protective husband, deal with this Baby! She often pushes my buttons, all of them, to gain some independence. I should probably loosen up a bit the tight leash. Fuck! The dominant in me will never go away, not that I don't want to. My son, my wife, the dog: they had turned me into a softie, I fucking love it!

But I am the one who gets to be in control, never in my life I had dreamed that Ana would let me hold such a power, exercise such control over her. It's different now, my control is a direct expression of my love.

Being a man utterly in love, mad about my woman, over the moon with my marriage, I revel in the sight of my delectable Baby at my beck and call. In bed, she's a willing, sentient, enthused participant. During our two years together, her submissive bone has grown- lots of practice I would advise- Kinky fuckery! What more of an accurate description of our sex life. Well everyone who knows a bit about real BDSM relationships is aware the one in charge is the dominant, it's a fucking created illusion- my wild cat Anastasia is the boss who gets to have the final word.

She puts herself in my hand, she gives me _**the ultimate trust.**_

"Christian, please let me go. Oh please." The beautiful, the stunning brunette lying beside me wriggles and whimpers these words again. A slight moan escapes her mouth. What I'd like to do to that mouth! OK time to wake up sleeping beauty, it's the middle of the night in the middle of a stressful week. I got to get rid of my sheer panic, I will not let Ana slipped through my fingers. That would be my death. The knife that would cut me in half, twisting my already fucked up soul.

"Baby wake up. I need you. Now."

The most amazing blue eyes slowly look up at me, dazzling smile and soft slick naked body. All mine.

Time to confess yourself Mrs Grey. What is about this dream, this secret? Yeah I don't do secrets, I mean Ana's secrets!

I know a few things to make my woman sing, and sing she will.

**To be continued... sexual contents ahead! You are warned!**


	10. token of love

**I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE.**

**ALL CREDITS TO EL JAMES**

**Hello readers! Can I have your thoughts on this?**

**It's the third version I wrote, a bit anxious about it as it's darker and well the characters are dealing with their deepest fears.**

**I promise it will be lighter and funnier next time.**

**Anastasia as the naughty CEO's wife, Christian as the usual controlling mogul, gorgeous all the way.**

**And the return of the "Hollywood actor":Mr Somerhalder (all respect to him) don't forget he's after Ana. We still don't know why. **

**MMMM steamy dreams ahead... for Ana!**

**Sincere apologies if mistakes, it's unintentional. **

**Review please my good readers. Lots of love, Bel.**

**Token of love**

There stands my Dominant, part sadist, part caring. Sometimes harsh, sometimes considerate. Deep dark eyes penetrate through me. The delicate form of his lips twitches into a slight smirk. It is unnerving to know but he is also a master when it comes to read through me. I feel a pool of wetness _there._ He strides towards me, eyes on the pray. Dangerously. I might have been scared by the implement he has chosen to work me: a long wooden cane; I no longer am.

"What do you want Anastasia?" The voice itself is such a turn on.

"I...I..." I am feeling apprehensive, my mouth has turned dry. I look down, careful not to meet his steely glare I know he darts towards me. Seeing his bare feet moving, the aphrodisiac feeling will ever grow old.

"I am not a patient man. Answer me now." The tone is even more brutal, laden with excitement. How can I resist my wonderful Dom?

"I want you Sir." There I said it out loud. No shaking, no high pitched voice. I relax instantly when he stops right behind me. The warmth of his bare chest, the soft hair that tickles my back, I sigh inwardly, cautiously not making any noise. He breathes down my ear.

"How do you want me Baby?" Still stern but somehow he softens the words, I squirm in delight, _anticipation_ is the key. Here I am, all flushed and flustered and he hasn't touched me yet.

"Please Sir, would you like to cane me?"

I hear his triumphant grin, his heartbeat thudding and it matches mine.

"I would love to. Do you?" He likes to tease, to make me beg. This is all part of the _game._

"Yes Sir." My breath is shallow, rapid. I can't take it anymore, I crave his touch so badly.

"Good girl. Bend down lower."

I am prepared for the blows. They used to bite my flesh, used to make me run and scream from the hills. I even long for them now. He doesn't ask me to count but he's not holding back. I guess he's pleased with me, they are precise, quick, efficient. My ass must be a nice shade of pink, just like he loves. My mind travels to a dark place along with him, one that is million miles away. We fill it with our most blazing light.

"You take your discipline very well Anastasia. I am proud of you." Now deftly undoing my restraints, he guides me to the wooden cross, where our names are carved: C&A.

He trusts me enough not to shackle me again, he's careful not to leave permanent welts on my body. In a moment, it will be worshiped, cherished by my husband. He has not morphed yet. Still my Dom, pleasuring and controlling his Submissive.

"I am going to fuck you hard. Fast. This is your reward Baby." A perfect O on my open mouth as he thrusts deeply, sharply into me. My legs gripping around his waist. I didn't notice he took off his sexy ripped jeans. He impales me and starts to pick up a steady slow rhythm. The ragging breath, the quivering mess, the constricting walls are his cues to fasten the speed. Now we are moving up down like two frantic crazies. We are one, linked by the intensity of our insane lovemaking.

He rains dozen of wet kisses down my neck, to the valley of my breasts. The bites of his teeth on my nipple encourage me to meet his every thrust, to grind myself closer if possible. All the way cry out my impeding orgasm. He bores his mesmerizing eyes through my soul, urging me to follow him and let go.

"Come for me, with me. I need it so much

You are so fucking good. Feels so fucking amazing.

Baby please. _Come._"

I let myself go in a frenzy thunderstorm, I spaced out from the reality, it's a mind numbing climax that goes on and on as he is still pounding into me. Into my slick and tight entrance. It truly feels like heaven to be able to lose ourselves in this way.

Forbidden, unconventional but wildly addictive.

"Ah Fuck! I'm coming..." The extraordinary look on his face, contorted by extreme pleasure, is priceless. So as the way he clutches the back of my head with one hand and squeezes tightly my cheek with the other.

He pours everything he got, one long shot after another. I am still mumbling his name like a prayer while I descend from my high.

"Christian. Christian."

"I fucking love you Ana. I will not survive if you want me no more." His hot sweaty body lays next to mine on the wide four poster bed. He almost crushes me painfully. He has transformed. Gone is my intimidating Dominant.

I am cuddling my lost boy now, languid with a sated feeling. The overwhelming joy that I am into. He's reluctant to join me. Something is bothering him. I stroke his firm back with the pad of my fingers and he shivers in silent awe.

"Talk to me. Please Christian. Don't be sad and scared. I want to be there for you." I plead with him , it's my heart calling his.

"I know about it all Anastasia. The men, the meetings here and in San Diego, the contacts you had, the abject ogling. I know, I saw it. It's killing me. I swear it's plaguing me with nightmares.

All these fuckers trying to get into your panties, to get what is _mine._ I would gladly skin them alive and strangle them dead slowly, painfully.

Did they touch you? Did you? Tell me. Get me out of my misery please. Tell me you didn't. That my imagination, that the cameras are toying with me. I am a poor bastard without you..."

That I might actually fall for someone else, that's what he's implying.

He actually sobs, seething with tension. He holds me as if I could go away any moment. This confession, sudden yet not so surprising, tugs at my hearts. He's not trusting me. But neither himself. He fears so much to be abandoned. To be deprived from my love.

For God sake, he just caned and fucked me. Made me come like a fucking freight train. I 'll do it anytime he wishes.

But this...the jealousy, the anger, the rage. It's too much of an issue. It goes beyond his controlling ways, his megalomania, his adolescent fucked up self. How I wish there is magic in my words!

To heal him I would walk in the fire with a smile.

I just can't let go, I just can't give up this wonderful man who is mine. As I am his. Maybe I should get mad to have him stalked all aspects of my life, it's a pointless battle right now.

"I LOVE YOU CHRISTIAN GREY.

There are only a few things I can do to make you realize. The first token of love that comes through my mind is...

Please lay on your back Baby."

My blue to his gray. It remains wide and lost but soon he listens to my coos. And closes his eyes.

I plunge deep down on him, taking his harden length in my warm wet mouth and ravishingly instilling every drop of my love, my devotion. Not long before I have sucked up and down his sex, licking the tip with my avid tongue, tasting the round balls, my pretty attuned Christian comes loudly and spurts loads into the back of my throat. I take my own sweet time, my moans, the way I peer up at him through my eyelashes should be proof that I enjoy doing it _just_ for him.

...

We head to the master's bathroom and contemplate spending the rest of the night in the tub, filled with white lilies and roses petals, foam and oil. The hearts and flowers he gives me! My adored Fifty, mercurial as ever, has gone from angry to broody and then passionate lover in less than an hour. But he got nowhere near the problematic insecurity.

I decide to broach the subject and take a deep solid breath.

"I want to show you the texts, the mails, the letters, the minutes. And I 'm talking about complete disclosure OK? Do you hear me now?"

He nods, lowers his head in the crook of my neck, drinking me in. He possessively circles my waist. He's nothing but gentle, impassive nevertheless.

Here goes...

"I was having a lunch with one of our newly acquired authors, very talented, Sam Merlotte..."


	11. Suit up New York

**I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE.**

**ALL CREDITS TO EL JAMES**

**Hello readers! Happy new year 2013! Well no one mess with Mr Grey! Watch out suitors!**

**Will i get reviews for this one? I would love to! A BIG THANK YOU READERS!**

**Suit up New York**

"Excited, Mrs Grey?"

"Very, Mr Grey."

"So buckle up, shall we?"

"Um...You love strapping me in, don't you?"

"In every way Anastasia. For the rest of our lives."

...

"I can't wait to land. How do you manage to travel so often so far, it's getting tiresome."

"I have plenty to occupy my mind."

"What are these things that usually run through this oh so beautiful head?"

"You, my lovely wife. This delectable body of yours, the way you writhe underneath me and how you scream my name when I make you come hard."

"Oh..."

"Does that answer your question then? I keep myself busy."

"Busy? Can't keep your hands off this? Now I am here, husband, I would be happy to help you to pass the time."

"Be my guest. I think there will be some turbulence."

"I'd like some action too, can I hold the joystick while you control the panel?"

...

"Where does your meeting take place Baby?"

"Downtown Manhattan...Ana? How are you not ready yet?"

"You don't approve of my attire Mr Grey?"

"This whole lacy lingerie package is for my eyes only. Mrs Grey, I think we will have our fun later tonight with this."

"Oh they did travel along with us?"

"Did you miss them?"

"Yes...i have missed the silver balls. And the big Apple effect too."

"Ah I remember you were a very horny wife, my sexy little vixen, last time we were here.

Bend over, hold your ankles, open your gorgeous legs for me.

Then I'll zip up the red dress on you. The one with the long slit...mmm...good choice."

...

"Wow, this is a new building, I don't think I have seen it before."

"No, indeed, a hotel used to stand here."

"It's such a shame. I loved the old one."

"The landmark hotel was famous for its neoclassical architectural significance, it was the New York home to kings and queens, well mostly queens. This place would have suited you perfectly Baby."

"Please don't smile at me like that or there will be a fire that would need to be put off sooner than expected."

"Challenge accepted.

Hold my hand Ana, the crowd is waiting for us to show off a bit. You wouldn't want to disappoint...You look breathtaking, I love you ."

"These gentlemen over there sitting at our table are the GNB's owners along with their partners. Do sit while I go fetch you a drink...Walk slowly, I want to watch you sashay this cute little ass."

"Don't make me wait too long."

"I will be right behind you sweet Ana."

"So your husband told me you work as an editor, pretty demanding job Mrs Grey?"

"Not quite as yours Mr Hobbs."

"Please call me Arthur. Which author did you recently work with?"

"Well Arthur, maybe you have heard of Boyce Fox or Sam Merlotte?"

"I am not sure about these names. Somehow my job consists to analyze comparatives figures most of the year, spreadsheets after spreadsheets..."

"So it would seem that the world of credits and banking are very stimulating."

"I'll tell you Ana what would really be stimulating, spending time with my baby boy."

"You have a child? How old is he?"

Tugboard is eight now. He is in the custody of my ex-wife, that bitch. She doesn't let me seen him as much as I want to."

"I see."

"What does that fucker is wearing you off with Ana?"

"He just babble about his dog I think. He's pretty dull through."

"I really don't like the way he stares at you. Take your ogling eyes off my wife."

"Arthur? You don't mean that seriously. This talk is harmless."

"I am talking about the blond one. If he keeps eye fucking you, I will rip his limbs off, one by one, painfully. That would wipe off his smirk out of his idiotic face."

"Christian, calm down. He didn't do anything yet. He's just enjoying his time with his colleague."

"Better stay away."

...

"So you see Darlene refused to give me Tugboard last week..."

"Hi. My name is Ted Mosby, the architect of the GNB's new headquarters.

Mademoiselle, I have noticed that the room got on fire since you came in here. It would be a pleasure for me to light it on further more, I have a large tree in my garden to give you some solid wood."

"Uh? That is poesy, a bit rude Mr Mosby, I am with my husband, Christian Grey and..."

"Wait a sec', our most powerful client, Richie rich man all over the States. Well suit up too. Good tastes.

Ma'am, I find myself genuinely envious of his precious possessions."

"Still rude, sorry that you put out a useless effort through.

Now if you'll excuse me. Goodnight Mr Mosby."

"Wait, I was speaking about his Tux..."

...

"Hey Barney, what's up? Hooked up with the hot little brunette? Nice."

"Nah.. way too young. Married to some West coast tycoon celebrity. She doesn't want him to know she fancies me I guess."

"Barney, what the Barnito hell did you do? Tell me."

"Oh my God, Ted, what happened to your eye? It's turning black or blue, I can't make up my mind."

"A tall muscular man with a not so friendly look accused me of assault on his wife. You should have seen the fury in his eyes, he cornered me and punched a right hook."

"Ted, it seems that Barney just had upset the main client of the bank. Little does he know that it's the beginning of the countdown."

"Countdown to what?"

"It's Slapgiving soon...Thanks mate."

"Christian, why did you punch that man?"

"What do you mean Anastasia? No one harass my wife."

"But he's not the one who... this is kind of hot, you coming to my rescue like a dark/white knight in armor."

"What can i do to you, my damsel in distress?"

"I need a punishment Sir."

"A punishment for what?"

"A few things actually. I am a very naughty girl...Sir"

"Fuck... the New York effect strikes again.

Come."


	12. east coast effect

**I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE.**

**ALL CREDITS TO EL JAMES**

**Hello readers! **

**Hope has to find a way in my life! i wish you all the best for this new year.**

**Sorry for the ones who followed my other story, i decided to take it down, permanently or not, I don't know.**

**So here I deal with a book, well it is famous! no need to spell it and you may notice I felt inspired by a Katy Perry song. The only reason is that i miss the sun and its warmth, the snow is driving me crazy!**

**Warm up!**

**East coast effect**

I feel the boredom coming. Officially. Ok this is not my first time in the big city, in this huge condo where I feel nothing but homesick. Hey this place is definitely not mine, I know I married Christian Grey hence all his possessions but here every items, every damn furniture cry "fuck pad". It's an odd feeling I cannot comprehend myself. Al tough there is no playroom, not even a trace of red here, not even a red cushion.

Christian assured me his past submissives never had been in here and I believe him. He is still in a meeting with the GNB's guys we met last night. I dread to think what kind of talk he's having with the blonde one, well he acted like a jerk to me, a total disrespect but as soon as he backed off I felt a sudden pang of pity. He obviously introduced himself as someone else, just as if to cover who he really was. Ashamed? Lost? I don't know. I guess everyone has the New York effect like me: this city gets me horny, leaves me with unspeakable dirty thoughts. I am not completely my self. This is probably why this poor guy, with some look back of course, seemed to me cute and well I feel sorry for him. I must have read through him, look into his tiny shiny eyes, just as I had done with some mesmerizing grey eyes two years ago.

What is that? As I take in the view of Central park from the balcony, I feel warm wet and wild. This business encounter drags on and on. Here I react like a trophy wife, pouting like a spoiled brat. Wearing a naughty girl scout uniform. I have tried to read, to watch tv music videos invaded by modern soulless dance music and maybe surprisingly I did try a little work out session in the gym, down I the building. But nothing really gets the fire away. I long for his return, for his hooded gaze. I want him to pin me down and take me right on the spot. With this very thought, I may start ahead alone. That has me throbbing down there.

I have received an email from Hannah, my assistant, along with work relating issues, she informed me of an extremely intriguing call from All Talents Agency based in New York. They want to get in touch with me. One of their client, said to be a young actor, has requested upon me. I ponder whether to give in to his demand. Even though he hasn't cleared his identity, in my mind, I have no doubt. It is the man my behind had frequented very briefly but holy, it was intense. From my backside's point of view. It's plain to see that it recalled vividly the long hard linga it came in contact to.

Speaking of Christian "fuck pad", I have made some truly interesting discoveries in the library, not the one we have in our big house but still. A book that must cost alone thousands and thousands of dollars, if not more. There inconspicuously laid an old edition of the Kamasutra. 1876 it is and fully conserved, detailed, picturesque. The papers smell good even at distance.

It seems my kinky husband had done some useful research in the past. Maybe, I hope so, it is not all down to the old rag, the bitch troll.

I have skimmed through the beautiful illustrations, these are work of arts, the traits are so thin, so realistic. I feel a heat radiating through my whole body, my cheeks flush a bright shade of red. AH there is the reddish touch I have looked for!

I am not alone in this apartment, the security detail is here in Christian's office, I think it's Ryan but he's made himself quite scarce. So this is not a problem if I decide to have a good time? At least not until my husband takes hold of the CCTV footage that is. The mini bar is impressive, I know it's not lunch time yet but I crave something strong, my dry throat screams for a fresh juice. Remembering my dear Kate's old-time favorite from college God I miss her, she would be thrilled to know that I plan on sipping gin at eleven in the morning and on the sixty-fourth floor.

Gin and juice it is, Ana!

I settle on a lounge, sun bathing under a nice warm sky, a fake palm tree,I think , protecting me from burning. My Fifty won't like it if I end up baked and toasted. I dive head first in my cocktail, delicious and chill, and get back to my read. Who am I kidding? I didn't know about these before but the drawings are inspiring me. My eyes closed, I see a butt naked Christian, in various positions, pleasuring me. I can almost feel him blowing softly down there, in my yoni. Do I read it too much, calling my sex with its Sanskrit name? Whatever. Back to Mr Grey! His ruffled hair is all I can see while I peek through him. While his hot tongue is running wild, his feverish lash restless is driving me insane. He holds my hips with firm steel determination. And I want to squirm but I can't. I just have to absorb the mind-blowing orgasm he's so intent to give me. And orgasms will be our reward soon if he keeps quivering deep inside me with his linga, I mean his incredible long length. Oh aptly name the sparrow sport. Yeah my man is creative, he has proven himself skilled and competent in the tantra's area. He got me _open_ to new ideas.

I am glad to be his wife not his sub but be sure that he is my Master._ Master of my heart, my body, my soul._

The juice feels good and quenches my thirst, my reverie interrupted abruptly by another email. Damn you, I don't know what he wants from me. He has apologized, sent a bunch of expensive white roses at Grey Publishing along with a lovely card:

_**I do wish you are seating on a delicate **_ _**bed of roses. **_

_**With fond memories.**_

_**Ian.**_

_**I **_thought it would soon be done with so why he keeps remind me of that embarrassing episode.

I decide to ignore the message once again and drop the subject.

For round two of my kinky dream, I picture my beautiful outside and inside out husband, one second with a love struck goofy face and the next with a lustful scorching storm in the eyes. Stalking me like I am his prey. I am ready to fight back, all claws out, untamed and excited. He's not going to devour me without pulling a fight, once the beast is out of the cage, be ready for the rattling and growling sound.

Here I am the tiger tucked in a corner, my Christian is the Dominant tiger tamer, with a leather whip cracking in his hand. The image is so hot I feel my nipples harden at the thought, my white bikini Daisy Duke style barely covering them. I make my way towards him, adopting a submissive stare but sporting a proud look of triumph. I know what I will do to him, he will come undone at the seams. Mouth open wide, innocent baby blue eyes, voicing my pleasure with deep moans, I will suck him like I would suck a mango and swallow whole. I have learned lessons from my Master and I will make myself unforgettable.

Way past noon and still no news from Christian. Mangos are dancing in my head now, probably the cocktail's kicking in. Time to eat a little, I would not want to upset someone with twitchy palms.

I have convinced Ryan to take me to the shops. Even he cannot believe this, this city is turning me inside out. Permission given by Fifty of course. The email banter we have done during lunch time got me hot, bothered, flustered.

This message in particular has me throbbing hard:

*_**I want to feel all your lips around me.**_

OK I will melt his Popsicle as sure as the sun is melting me. Can't wait. Needless to say I am undeniable.

United like lotus petals or straight to the rear entry portraying a peacock or an elephant, a whole scene, worth of a playroom session, pops through my mind. I ask Ryan to stop in front of a candy shop. I have a few hours to set up a nice welcoming treat for my Baby. He likes sweets as much as me and sunny cocktails too. The fake palm tree idea told me that someone is longing for some sex time on the beach, definitely me.

It is a wonder that I am able to find everything here in downtown Manhattan, even the whitest and thinner sand from virgin paradise.

Sunset time, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Good evening Mr Grey." I purr in a hoarse husky breath.

"Have I stepped in an imaginary land Anastasia?" The way he stares at me, my legs are like jello already.


End file.
